Première bataille
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: OS - Alors que Lily vit des jours paisibles à Poudlard, la soudaine arrivée des Capes Noires dans le Hall de Poudlard va venir perturber sa journée. Et si tout avait commencer là où tout a terminé ?


**Titre : Première bataiille**

 **Synopsis** : Alors que Lily vit des jours paisibles à Poudlard, la soudaine arrivée des Capes Noires dans le Hall de Poudlard va venir perturber sa journée. Et si tout avait commencer là où tout a terminé ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à Rowling, seul le texte à venir est de moi.

 **Nda** : Ce petit texte est un OS, aucune suite n'est donc prévue =)

(N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute persistante :p j'ai tenté de les corriger comme j'ai pu, mais il est possible que certaines soient passer entre les mailles du filet :))

 **§§§**

 _\- Juste un moment… Laisse-moi juste un moment, dit-elle dans un souffle._

§§§

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Ni plus belle, ni plus moche. Lily s'était levée comme n'importe quel matin, la tête embrouillée des songes de la nuit, avec l'envie d'aller en cours comme de se marier au professeur Binns. Puis elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grand'Salle. La-bas, elle avait adressé un léger sourire à Severus avant de s'installer avec les autres 7e année de Gryffondor. Ils avaient discuté, ils avaient ri, ils étaient partis en cours. La journée s'était écoulée, comme n'importe quelle journée.

Puis… puis le monde s'était retourné. Intégralement. Désespérément.

Le monde qu'ils avaient connu avait disparu, s'était écroulé.

Sans un mot. Dans un seul et unique souffle.

§§§

 _Il passe ses bras dans son dos, et presque avec hésitation, la serre. Plus fort qu'il n'a serré quiconque. Et la larme qui coule le long de sa joue, il ne peut pas la retenir. Alors il la serre encore plus fort. Pour se prouver qu'ils sont encore vivants._

§§§

L'explosion avait retenti à l'heure du midi, faisant trembler les fondations mêmes du château, brisant le brouhaha joyeux qui régnait jusque là. Les premières secondes qui avaient suivi n'avaient été que silence, puis un premier cri, suivi d'un second, et d'un troisième. Et en un battement de paupière, l'enfer s'était déchaîné. Les grands portes s'étaient ouvertes sur ce qui ressemblait à de grandes silhouettes noires.

Lily n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, il avait fallu qu'un de ses camarades s'écroule à quelques pas d'elles pour que son corps se décident à réagir. Lentement, elle avait dirigé son regard vers la jeune Gryffondor, maintenant allongée sur le sol, les yeux étrangement vitreux. Un nouveau cri l'avait fait se retourner. Elle avait cherché du regard qui était la nouvelle victime, qui était le prochain mort. Un ami ? Un inconnu ? Une ensei-

\- Lily !

Le cri cessa de raisonner dans sa tête. Et son regard se retrouva plongé dans deux pupilles sombres. Des mains fermes l'agrippèrent.

\- On doit fuir Lily, tu m'entends ?

\- ...

\- Lily, tu ne peux pas rester là.

Un battement de cil plus tard, les paroles du garçon se faisaient enfin un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Tout allait trop vite autour d'elle. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, les doigts qui la tenaient la serraient si fort qu'elle en aurait sûrement des marques, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ses jambes.

 _Fuir ?_

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux fouillaient la salle.

 _Fuir ? Pourquoi devaient-ils fuir ?_

Les mains la forcèrent à replonger son regard dans les deux pupilles. Une lueur de détresse y dansait. Un instant, un membrane vint les cacher. Un sourire rassurant s'afficha sur le visage du garçon, ses yeux se rouvrirent, et d'une voix qu'elle trouva étrangement calme, son vis-à-vis déclara :

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici Lily. Le château est attaqué.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. _Fuir._ Ses bras furent alors relâchés, et une pression se fit sentir autour de son poignet. Le jeune homme l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle ne sut jamais comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Les sorts avaient l'air de passer à côté d'eux, sans jamais les toucher. Ou était-ce dû à son sauveur ? Si bien, que quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans une salle qu'elle n'aurait su resituer.

\- On devrait être en sécurité ici.

Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Quelques autres élèves y avaient trouvé refuge. Elle reconnu deux élèves de Poufsouffle de la même année qu'elle, quelques premières années qu'elle avait aider plusieurs semaines auparavant. Le reste des visages lui étaient inconnus. Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse l'envahie : où étaient ses amis ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Avaient-ils trouvé refuge comme eux ? Ou bien étaient-ils étendus, morts et silencieux sur le sol de la Grande Salle ?

\- Lily.

La voix du garçon était douce.

\- Lily, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Ça _va aller ?_ Elle n'était pas une enfant, elle ne croyait pas en ces paroles. Mais, elle devait se reprendre, elle devait être forte. Pour tous ceux qui ne pourraient pas l'être. Dans un souffle, elle rassembla les quelques gouttes de courage qui étaient en elle, faisant refluer la terreur qui lui nouait les entrailles.

\- Lily ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question muette de son ami et se dirigea vers une élève, d'un pas qu'elle espérait sûr. Elle s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, et vint poser une main légère sur son genou.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

La Poufsouffle leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers la rousse.

\- Lucie, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Bien Lucie, tu vas m'écouter, te concentrer sur ma voix d'accord. Seulement ma voix. Tu vas oublier les bruits autour, tu vas…

Sa voix, basse, hypnotisa l'enfant en face d'elle. Elle continua à lui parler, lui racontant le château, les cours. Créant histoire sur histoire pour que jamais l'autre ne détourne son attention d'elle. Elle eut l'impression de parler des heures durant, des jours entiers, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait vaguement conscience des silhouettes qui s'étaient rapprochées, se perdant à leur tour dans les contes qu'elle racontait d'une voix hypnotique. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, pour que la panique ne les rende pas tous fous, pour qu'ils ne… Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le château. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, le charme était rompu.

§§§

 _Il finit par relâcher la pression autour du cors de la rousse, se détache légèrement. Il vient replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, encre son regard dans les deux perles vertes._

 _\- Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, c'était… brillant, impressionnant._

 _Devant le regard étonné qu'elle lui offre il poursuit :_

 _\- Raconter ces histoires aux premières années. C'était une bonne idée._

§§§

Le monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois. Les étudiants se remirent à hurler de panique. Lily se releva rapidement, prit la main de la première année et l'obligea à se mettre sur ses pieds. Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Peu importe. Elle balaya la salle du regard.

\- Taisez-vous !

Sa voix, trop faible pour être entendue, n'eut aucun impact.

\- Taisez-vous ou ils vont nous entendre !

Elle paniquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir plus qu'un murmure. Si les hurlements ne cessaient pas immédiatement, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se faire entendre.

\- Tais-

\- LA FERME !

Le silence fut immédiat tant le cri les prit tous par surprise. Lily se tourna, étonnée. Elle avait oublié sa présence. Elle esquissa un sourire rapide.

\- Merci.

Merci de les avoir fait taire. Merci d'être là. Merci de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer. Il hocha la tête, le regard dur et sérieux.

\- Dis-leur.

Forte de la présence du garçon, la Gryffondor retrouva son courage. Elle vint se tenir dans le centre de la pièce, s'assura d'avoir l'attention de tous. C'est d'une voix de préfète qu'elle s'adressa aux élèves.

\- Ne faites plus un bruit. Je ne veux plus. Entendre. Un bruit. Pas un cri. Pas un pleur. Pas une parole. Rien. Rien qui pourrait les attirer par ici.

Les minutes qui suivirent sa déclaration comptèrent parmi les plus stressantes de sa vie, son regard était désespéramment fixé sur la porte de bois qui les séparait des Capes noires. Elle la savait lourde et résistante, comme toutes les portes du château, mais pourtant, à cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas plus résistante qu'une feuille de parchemin si Ils décidaient de l'enfoncer. Elle resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Elle la regarda avec surprise. Quand l'avait-elle sortie de sa cape ? A l'instant ? Ou la tenait-elle en main depuis l'incident de la Grand'Salle ? Un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'autre côté de la porte la ramena sur le pan de bois. Ils allaient entrés.

\- Tout le monde derrière moi !

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un mouvement de main, elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance, mais elle espérait qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas de sitôt. Elle vit avec soulagement que certains des élèves plus âgés étaient restés à ses côtés, à eux seuls ils venaient de construire un mur qui protégerait les plus jeunes.

\- Protego.

Elle se tourna vers la provenance du murmure, les yeux écartés. Elle était à peu près sure que personne d'autres qu'elle ne l'avait entendu. Le sort avait été lancé, presqu'en silence, mais elle pouvait sentir sa force. Était-ce lui qui venait de le lancer ? Il ne donnait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir bouger ou d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Alors comment… Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, à peine le sort avait atteint la porte que cette dernière vola en éclat.

§§§

 _Elle ne p_ _e_ _ut s'empêcher de sursauter, se dégageant rapidement des bras qui l'entourent. Elle sent ses joues rougir légèrement alors que son amie les observ_ _e_ _successivement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis la raison de son entrée d_ _oit_ _lui revenir en tête car son visage redevi_ _e_ _nt sérieux et son regard se durcit._

 _\- Vous devriez venir voir ça…_

 _Sa voix est rauque, probablement d'avoir trop crié de sorts, comme eux tous. Et les intime d'un mouvement de tête de la suivre. Ils se regardent surpris, puis sortent de la pièce d'un même mouvement. Le trajet se fait dans un silence tendu et quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et les deux autres passent les Grandes Portes et se retrouvent dans le parc, au même titre qu'une cinquantaine d'autres élèves._

 _\- Regardez vers le toit…_

 _Avez-vous remarqué comme parfois, notre esprit à tendance à regarder la personne qui parle plutôt que ce dont elle est en train de parler ? Lily regarde d'abord son amie, surprise, et c'est parce qu'elle suit le regard de cette dernière qu'elle finit par observer le toit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…._

§§§

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, une myriade de sorts vint s'écraser sur la barrière magique créée une seconde auparavant. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux quand un dernier sort, un peu trop vert à son goût, la frappa. La suite, elle ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un moment elle hurlait un sort, un autre elle courait dans un couloir et juste après elle était de nouveau dans la salle, épuisée et désespérée à l'idée de ne jamais en sortir vivante. Elle se souvenait vaguement des corps qui s'effondraient devant le petit escadron qu'ils formaient. Quand elle y repenserait plus tard, elle se demanderait comment la chose avait été possible. Un groupe de gamin de 16 ans n'aurait dû avoir aucune chance contre des adultes aguerris. Mais ils avaient fini par les faire reculer, et les élèves avaient pu sortir de la salle. Combien de temps cela avait-il durer ? Elle avait eu le sentiment de se battre durant des heures.

Puis le monde s'était calmé, tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était retourné, quelques heures plus tôt. Un instant elle avait devant elle une rangée de Capes Noires, et juste après il n'y avait que des corps étendus sur le sol. Les explosions des sorts qui jusque là lui perçaient les tympans s'étaient transformés en silence, uniquement brisé par un terrible sifflement. Une main s'était glissée dans la sienne, elle n'avait pas chercher à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Son monde s'était écroulé. Il n'existait à ses yeux plus que cadavres et désolation. Qu'importe les vivants quand vous avez devant vous une rangée de gamins de 12 ans qui n'ouvriront plus jamais les yeux.

\- C'est injuste.

Ces paroles reflétaient le fond de sa pensée. Peut-être était-ce même elle qui venait de les prononcer. Peu importait. Le monde était injuste. C'étaient ceux qui avaient le plus vécu qui s'en étaient sortis, et ceux qui en avaient vu le moins qui ne verraient jamais plus rien.

\- Oui… c'est injuste.

Elle versa sa première larme alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Elle lâcha la main qui la tenait, et mût d'une volonté étrange, elle passa près de chacun des corps immobiles, versant une nouvelle larme devant chaque visage. Elle n'était pas croyante, mais elle se mit à espérer pour tous ces enfants qu'il existait bien un paradis quelque part la-haut.

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard qu'elle s'autorisa à prendre une pause. Le calme après la tempête. Elle s'était isolée dans une petite salle de classe, étrangement épargnée par les combats. Elle lui parut tellement propre, tellement décalée par rapport à tout ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle partit dans un rire, un peu trop hystérique se dit-elle. Elle riait comme elle n'avait jamais ri. Et à ses propres oreilles, son rire sonnait comme celui d'un démon.

\- Lily ?

La voix était profonde, presqu'un murmure. Comme une prière silencieuse. Elle se retourna vers son propriétaire. Elle lui offrit un sourire difficile, emprunt de douleur. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, ou dire un mot de plus, elle s'avança vers lui et vint lentement poser sa tête sur son torse. Alors que les larmes recommençait à couler le long de ses joues, elle lui dit dans un souffle :

\- Juste un moment… Laisse-moi juste un moment.

§§§

 _Un nuage verdâtre en forme de serpent flotte au-dessus du château. Funeste présage d'un futur à venir. Une voix à ses côté la fait sursauter._

 _\- Ça ne fait que commencer..._

 **§§§**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire!**

 **Ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
